


don't ask about the lullaby

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: yakulev week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Lev have plans for tonight...very sexy plans. They just have to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't ask about the lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to tumblr users grinningdaydream, vaguepositivity, cacearo, daggerpen, hsavinien, and babemagi for helping me with info abt kids/babies because i literally know nothing abt that

Yaku hopes that Lev can't hear him from the next room. He also hopes that tonight is a one-time performance, because he doesn't want to think about repeating this particular song to this particular audience ever again.

Kira smiles up at him sleepily when he finishes his "lullaby"—if it can even be called that.

(He doesn't want to call it that.)

"What's it about?"

Yaku racks his brain for a believable lie. "Um...it's about a fairy princess waiting for a brave...dwarf knight to rescue her from a bad guy."

Kira's nose wrinkles. "That's stupid."

Yaku laughs, because he really can't argue with that. He's never been very creative, and having to come up with a story on the fly is far from his forte. "It is," he admits, ruffling her hair.

She bats his hands away.

"How does it end?"

"She gets tired of waiting and rescues herself."

Kira nods, seemingly pleased. "That's way better."

"Yes it is," Yaku agrees. He pulls the covers up to her chin, and kisses her forehead. "Okay, you got your lullaby. Now it's time to go to sleep."

He gives her one last hug, and she returns his kiss, and then he rises from her bed to walk to her door.

"Dad?" she asks as he's reaching for the light.

He turns back to look at her, leaning against the door frame.

"What is it, Kira?"

"I promsie not to tell Papa that you said a bunch of bad words."

Yaku's blood runs cold.

"You knew what I was saying?"

"Kind of. I heard Uncle Viktor say them once and Auntie Dina said they were bad words and that I shouldn't say them."

_Shit._

Yaku forces himself to smile. "That's right, Kira. You shouldn't say those words. They're for adults. Thank you for not telling Papa. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Kira. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, dad." Kira yawns. "I liked your lullaby even if it was bad."

Yaku snorts, and then turns the light off ans shuts her door before heading down the hall to his and Lev's room.

Once there, he flops on the bed with a groan. He can't believe he just sang a bawdy Russian drinking song to his daughter, but honestly he's so tired he's not surprised his mind blanked on any appropriate lullabies. He's just glad Kira didn't actually know what he was singing. Hopefully Lev will never find out.

Yaku considers, for one very quick moment, whether or not he should get up and take his clothes off, considering waht he and Lev have planned for tonight, but ultimately he's too exhausted to even get up.

Lev pads into the room, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor before flopping down on the bed next to Yaku.

"It's done."

When Yaku doesn't respond Lev glances over. Yaku's eyes are closed, but his breathing is just unsteady enough that Lev thinks he must be awake. He watches the rise and fall of Yaku's chest, counts his eyelashes, eyes tracing over the curve of his cheek.

Finally, Yaku cracks an eye open and turns to look at Lev.

"Ren and Yuki in bed?" he asks.

"Yep."

"Really in bed?"

"Yep."

"In bed asleep?"

"Yes."

Yaku closes his eyes again and sighs. "Good. So's Kira."

Lev turns and throws a leg over Yaku's. He presses a few light kisses to Yaku's neck and, after a moment, Yaku turns toward him and pushes him down. He kisses Lev's temple, and then his cheek, and finally his mouth.

The kiss lazily, but quickly the kisses taper off and Yaku's head falls to Lev's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know we had plans but I'm just—"

"Exhausted?"

Yaku groans weakly into Lev's shoulder.

"Me too," Lev admits. "Sorry," he adds, because he knows both of them were looking forward to having some time to themselves once their kids were asleep.

Yaku sighs, breath ghosting over Lev's skin. "Sorry, I know we had plans," he repeats.

"Plans change," Lev points out. "Remember all the plans we used to have?"

Yaku scoffs and leans back so he can look at Lev. "I had plans. You had dreams."

"My dreams were my plans. And the only plan you had was an escape plan."

"Your dream was twelve kids with a dog and cat in a house with a white picket fence."

"And a handsome prince sweeping me off my feet. Falling in love at first sight—"

Yaku groans and shoves his hand in Lev's face. "More like annoyed at first sight."

"But you still married me."

"Yeah, well...you grew on me," Yaku admits. "Like a fungus."

Lev's used to Yaku's barbs by now and ignore it. He knows how Yaku really feels about him, and if he's a fungus then Yaku is a mycologist. He closes his eyes, meaning to blink, except then he can't quite get them to open again. He's starting to drift off, when Yaku speaks.

"Do you regret not having it?"

"Not having what?"

"Twelve kids. The cat. A white picket fence."

Lev opens his eyes and looks at Yaku.

His question is nonchalant, and while in years past Lev might have worried that Yaku was asking out of a sense of inadequacy, but he knows that Yaku's left those feelings behind. He thinks, maybe, that it's more out of curiosity that Yaku asked it.

"Reality is better than dreams," he says. "I'd rather have our three real kids than twelve imaginary ones. I don't need a white picket fence for this to be our home. And there's still plenty of time for us to get a cat." He bites back a yawn. "When I fell in love with you, I never imagined our lives would be like this, not in my wildest dreams. But what we have is so much better than what I could have ever imagined. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Beside him, Yaku is silent.

And then Lev hears the tell-tale sound of snoring.

He glances over at his husband, smiling when he finds him fast asleep.

Lev curls into Yaku's side and closes his eyes.

"You always have the best ideas, Morisuke."

**Author's Note:**

> (Yaku learned bawdy Russian drinking songs at an extended Haiba family gathering, much to Lev's chagrin.)


End file.
